Season 7: Hands of Time
Ninjago's seventh season, subtitled Hands of Time premiered May 15, 2017 and concluded on May 26, 2017. Kai and Nya serve as the seasons protagonists. Krux and Acronix serve as the seasons antagonists, the Vermillion serve as the seasons villainous faction. It serves as the conclusion to the Time Duality. Official Synopsis Shortly after the Day of the Departed, Master Wu awaits his old enemy Acronix to complete a battle they began 40 years ago. But Wu never should have faced such a powerful foe alone. Acronix hits Wu with the Time Punch, which causes him to start rapidly aging! Acronix escapes and reunites with his twin brother Krux, who has been living the past 40 years in disguise as the lovable Dr. Sander Saunders. During this time, Krux has been breeding a new slithering enemy: the Vermillion Warriors. Cast Main Cast * Acronix - Ian Hanlin * Cole - Kirby Morrow * Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar * Dr. Saunders/Krux - Michael Daingerfield * Jay - Michael Adamthwaite * Kai - Vincent Tong * Lloyd - Jillian Michaels * Misako - Kathleen Barr * Nya - Kelly Metzger * Wu - Paul Dobson * Zane - Brent Miller Guest Cast * Dareth - Alan Marriott * Skylor - Heather Doerksen * Ronin - Brian Dobson * P.I.X.A.L./Samurai X - Jennifer Hayward, Michael Donovan Sets * 70621 The Vermillion Attack * 70622 Desert Lightning * 70623 Destiny's Shadow * 70624 Vermillion Invader * 70625 Samurai VXL * 70626 Dawn of Iron Doom * 70627 Dragon's Forge Trivia * This is the first season since Season 3 to feature Cyrus Borg as a Main Cast Member * This is the first season to be written by David Shayne, it is also the last. * This is the first season to officially have two focus characters. * It is the second season to have two main villains and one villainous faction following Season 2 * Misako returns to the main cast this season. * This season marks the last time Jillian Micheals voiced Lloyd. * This season is the last time the Ninja are seen using their old designs as season 8 uses their movie designs. * The season has many Easter eggs from previous ones ** The Great Devourer a Season 1 villain is used to spawn an army ** Krux and Acronix Helped in the First Serpentine War which is introduced in Season 4 ** Ray and Maya are finally revealed which has been hinted since the Pilot episodes. ** Cyrus Borg and P.I.X.A.L return. They are both Season 3 characters ** Lloyd is still working to become a Master which he previously said he would do in the Season 5 finale. Focus Characters * Kai is a shared focus character of this season. His adventures with his sister, rivalry with the hands of time and his quest to find his 'traitorous' (as he believes) parents are what motivates him. He has many focus episodes, being, Episode 67 and Episodes 70 -74 * Nya Shares this season with Kai also, her relationship with Jay is briefly visited as well as her rivalry with the Hands of Time and her quest to re-untie with her parents, unlike her obstinate brother she is willing to believe her parents are not traitors, her focus episodes include Episode 66 and Episode 70 - 74 * Wu plays a enormous role this season although being hit by the Time Punch, he stands behind Kai and Nya and helps them with their quest to find their parents, he is focused on in Episode 65 and it is his actions in the season that cause Misako to search for him in the following season. * Lloyd plays a big role in this season, his path to becoming a Ninja Master is developed and his struggle with his team identity is developed also. Lloyd is greatly focused on in Episode 68, he also is very prominent in Episode 69 but is not the focus. * Jay plays a similar role to Lloyd this season, he mainly supports Nya however he is focused on in Episode 69 after the Vermillion Army kidnap his mother who he fights to get back. * Cole plays a very small role this season, he is briefly focused on in Episode 65 when looking at a portrait of Sensei Yang recalling the events of the Day of the Departed however he is not the focus. He also briefly struggles with controlling his earth punch in Episode 67 but again is not the focus. * Zane plays a very inconsistent role this season. Zane is knocked out after episode 67 and episode 68 works to revive him. He like Cole has no focus episodes or moments however his complexing relationship with the new Samurai X is briefly developed in Episode 73. * Cyrus Borg plays a major role in this season compared to others, he is forced to build the apparatus for the Iron Doom. * Misako plays a small role this season, she gives advice to Lloyd and the Ninja while Wu 'recovers' and helps fight the Vermillion Army in Episode 70. * Ronin and Dareth make appearances in episodes 65 and 68, Dareth solely appears in Episode 66 and Ronin's voice is used by Samurai X in Episode 71 whilst battling Nya. * Skylor makes a cameo in Episode 71 when she is visited by Kai and her noodle house. She tries to offer her assistance but the Kai and Nya accidentally cut her off. * Ray and Maya are somewhat important characters to the development of the story, they appear in episode 72 - 74 however they disappear afterwards. Antagonists * Krux and Acronix serve as the main antagonists, their goal is to control all of time by going back and preventing their inevitable defeat. * The Vermillion Army serve as the seasons villainous faction, the three leaders are Commander Blunck, Commander Raggmunk and Commander Machia who later is boosted to Supreme Commander Machia.